A Big Time Adventure
by BigLadyPotter
Summary: A bunch of short stories I made for my friend for her birthday, involving her and Kendall :
1. Waiting On Kendall

**Waiting on Kendall:**

It was a typical day on the Big Time Rush set. Rachel had stopped by to visit her best friends.

As of right now, Kendall was in the bathroom, and everyone was waiting for him to get back so they can start the scene again. Logan was pacing back and forth in the room while James just stood there watching. Rachel was sitting on one of the couches in the room for the Rocque Records set.

All of a sudden Logan stops walking and looked over at James. He then just bursts out into song. "We're waiting on Kendall! We're waiting on Kendall! Said he had to go," he starts fading out as people look at him weirdly. "To the bathroom. He had to go to the bathroom."

"Sitting in the bathroom, doing his thing," James starts singing, with Logan joining in. "Sitting in the bathroom, doing his thing."

Rachel stares at them, giving the two a look saying _what the hell are you doing_. She shakes her head at them when Logan starts to beat box and James starts singing again.

"Number 1 or number 2. Number 1 or number 2. Number 1 is when you go hey I gotta go. Number 2 is when you go poo-poo! Number 1 is when you go hey I can stand! And number 2 is when you're like I'm gonna have to sit." James starts laughing and walks away from Logan while he keeps beat boxing for a couple seconds.

Rachel bursts out laughing and falls over on the couch from laughing so hard at how ridiculous the two guys are. Kendall finally walks back in from the bathroom and looks at Rachel confused as to why she's laughing so much. "Um, did I miss something while I was in the bathroom?"

Rachel laughs and smiles, shaking her head at him. "You don't even want to know."

**This is just a bunch of short stories I made for my best friend Rachel for her birthday yesterday. They all are about her and Kendall, and the other BTR guys. So I figured I would post them on here :)**


	2. Llama

**Llamas:**

"Yes! Llamas!" Logan shouts as he starts running over to the animals.

Everyone laughs as they walk through the zoo after their friend. "Why does that boy love llamas so much?" Lauren asks while shaking her head at Logan.

"I'm not sure," James replies.

"Yeah he's loved them since before we met," Carlos adds. He glances at one of the signs and smiles. "Hey, do you guys want to go see the penguins?"

"Sure," Lauren responds, walking away with Carlos and James, leaving Rachel and Kendall by themselves.

"So where shall we go?" Kendall asks her with a smile.

Rachel shrugs her shoulders and smiles at him. "I don't know. I guess we should go make sure Logan doesn't do anything stupid."

"Alright," Kendall says as he loops his arm through Rachel's, heading over to the llamas. When they get there, they see Logan petting one of them.

"Aren't they so cute?" Logan asks when he sees the two.

"Um, yeah I guess. Until they try to spit on you," Kendall says as he keeps his distance from the animals.

"Aww, she won't be mean to you. Right?" Logan says as he turns back to the llama.

"Logan, we can't stay by the llamas all day," Rachel says to him, slightly annoyed.

He sighs before turning back to the two. "I guess… But we're coming back here before we leave!"

The three start walking away from the llamas to go see the other animals. The llama follows Logan in the pen, and when she can't walk any further, she makes a noise at him.

Logan turns around and frowns. "I can't leave her…" he says quietly to himself before walking back over.

Rachel sighs before turning to Kendall and continuing to walk without Logan. "That boy should marry a llama, he loves them so much."


	3. Movie Night

**Movie Night:**

Rachel hid behind Kendall's back as the alien burst out of the guy's chest. She didn't want to watch this movie in the first place, but everyone else wanted to, leaving her the odd one out.

"Hey, it's ok," Kendall says as he wraps his arm around her and holds her tight. "It's only a movie. It's not real."

"You know how much I hate scary movies," Rachel whispers to him while hiding her face from the movie.

"I know, and I'm sorry for making you watch this," Kendall whispers back, trying to soothe her. "Look, how about the next movie we watch you can pick. I'll deal with the guys if they have a problem with it."

"Promise?" Rachel asks as she looks up at Kendall.

"Promise," he confirms, smiling down at her.

Something jumps out in the movie and Rachel returns to hiding behind Kendall. But she's able to get through the rest of the movie with Kendall comforting her and holding her tight in his arms.


	4. This Is Halloween

**This Is Halloween:**

"Kendall, would you just come out here already?" Rachel yells through the door while knocking again.

"No! There's no way I'm wearing this outfit!" He shouts back.

Rachel sighs in annoyance as Lauren and James pass her, already in their outfits; Lauren being Katniss and James being Peeta from the Hunger Games. James snickers at Kendall's reluctance and Lauren shrugs her shoulders about him.

"But you promised me you would dress up with me, Kendall!"

"I didn't know you were planning something like this!" He says in annoyance.

"Lauren and James are dressed up together! Why can't you just do this for me? Please, Kendall? It's one night," Rachel says and waits for him to respond. Instead of answering, the door swings open and she sees Kendall standing there with a pout on his face.

"I'm not happy with you right now," he says and tugs on his ears. She takes in his costume of an elf, complete with the pointy ears. He's also holding the bow she made him with a quiver of arrows on his shoulder.

Rachel starts smiling at him. "Aww Kendall, you look so cute!" He continues frowning at me. She grabs his arm and drags him towards the living room. "C'mon, we're going to be late for the party if we don't leave now."

The two enter the room and everyone looks at them. Carlos bursts out laughing. "What the hell are you wearing, Kendall?"

Kendall looks at him furiously and reaches to grab one of the toy arrows in his quiver. He quickly shoots it Carlos, hitting him right in the chest.

"Hey! What was that for?" Carlos asks slightly made while everyone laughs at him.

"Carlos, don't laugh at his outfit," Lauren says from next to James. "I think it's awesome. Besides, your costume is way worse."

"Hey, werewolves are awesome!" He shouts as he walks over to the couch where everyone is sitting.

"It's so overdone. At least Kendall's outfit is creative," Logan nonchalantly says.

"Oh! And your costume isn't, Logan?"

"Vampires are way better than werewolves!" Logan replies as he stands up and walks over to Carlos.

Carlos scoffs as he looks at Logan. "Yeah right! Werewolves would totally win in a fight against a vampire."

Logan hits him lightly on the arm. "No they wouldn't!"

They start fighting and Lauren sighs before standing up from the couch and walking over to them. James walks over right behind her, and they pull the two apart.

"Would you two stop fighting?" Lauren asks annoyed as she grabs Logan's arm and starts pulling him towards the door. "We're leaving now."

James and Carlos walk out of the door right behind Lauren and Logan. Rachel walks over to Kendall, a smile on her face. "C'mon Kendall, let's go."

He frowns while looking at her. "People are going to think I look stupid."

Rachel sighs before responding. "No they won't."

"Carlos and Logan did."

"Yeah but that's just because they're your best friends," Rachel replies. Kendall looks down at the ground like he doesn't believe her. "Kendall, I promise you no one is going to think that. And for the record, I think you look pretty awesome."

Kendall looks up and smiles at her before pulling her into a bear hug. "Thanks, Rachel!" He pulls away from her, still smiling. "Now let's go get some candy!" He yells before running out of the room after Lauren and the guys.

Rachel laughs at him while walking out. Like that boy needs any candy to make him more hyper.


	5. No Idea

**No Idea:**

'Go look outside' Rachel read as she opened the new text from Kendall. She went over to the balcony for their bedroom and walked out. Looking down over the railing, she sees Kendall standing on the ground, holding his guitar. "What are you doing Kendall?"

"Just wait," he replies with a smile as he starts playing his guitar. "I'll love you, if you ain't got nobody to love. And girl, I'll adore you, when there's no one to adore. And I'll show you, that there's no one to show. And I'll know you, if you want somebody to know."

Rachel smiles at him when she realizes he's singing her favorite song. "Every time you come around. You put a lightning bolt on my face. Baby, everytime you come around. Girl, you take my breath away. And I just want to breathe until I take you in. 'Cause I want you to breathe until you take me in."

"But the truth is she has no idea, no idea, that I'm even here, I'm even here. She has no idea, no idea, I'm standing here, I'm standing here, standing here."

Kendall stops and smiles up at Rachel. "Just know that I'll always be here for you. Even if you don't realize it, I'll be there."

"You are so sweet, Kendall," Rachel says as she smiles down at him. "Thank you."


	6. WWoHP

**WWoHP:**

Rachel laughs as she runs into the park, robe flying behind her in the wind. Kendall walks quickly after her, just as excited about going to the park.

"C'mon Kendall! I want to go get a butterbeer!" Rachel says excitedly to Kendall as she walks into the Three Broomsticks. They order a drink each and walk back out into the Hogsmeade area. "I can't believe we're actually here right now!"

"I know! This place is so fantastic. Like I seriously feel like I'm actually in Hogsmeade right now." Kendall stops walking and stares at one of the shops. "Let's go get a wand!"

The two walk into the store and after waiting for a bit, they get a wand that chooses them. They go through the rest of the stores in Hogsmeade, getting a lot of candy at Honeydukes and buying a bunch of things.

They finally get to Hogwarts and are walking around taking tons of pictures. The two totally act like tourists, especially since they're dressed in Hogwarts robes.

Rachel and Kendall go on the rides, and before long they sadly are leaving the park. But they had a fantastic day of being at Hogwarts, and they have plenty of merchandise to remind them of the fun day they had together.


	7. Beach Day

**WWoHP:**

Rachel laughs as she runs into the park, robe flying behind her in the wind. Kendall walks quickly after her, just as excited about going to the park.

"C'mon Kendall! I want to go get a butterbeer!" Rachel says excitedly to Kendall as she walks into the Three Broomsticks. They order a drink each and walk back out into the Hogsmeade area. "I can't believe we're actually here right now!"

"I know! This place is so fantastic. Like I seriously feel like I'm actually in Hogsmeade right now." Kendall stops walking and stares at one of the shops. "Let's go get a wand!"

The two walk into the store and after waiting for a bit, they get a wand that chooses them. They go through the rest of the stores in Hogsmeade, getting a lot of candy at Honeydukes and buying a bunch of things.

They finally get to Hogwarts and are walking around taking tons of pictures. The two totally act like tourists, especially since they're dressed in Hogwarts robes.

Rachel and Kendall go on the rides, and before long they sadly are leaving the park. But they had a fantastic day of being at Hogwarts, and they have plenty of merchandise to remind them of the fun day they had together.


	8. SHPSG

**SHPSG:**

"Kendall, what if they don't like me?"

He turns to look at her briefly while driving. "Rachel, calm down. They're going to love you."

"But I've never met your parents before!" Rachel stares at the side of the blond's head, worried about the two people she's about to meet.

"Well you're about to. Right now to be exact," Kendall replies as he pulls into a driveway and turns off the car. He turns to Rachel. "Look, I'm sure they're going to love you. You want to know why I think that? Because I love you, so I know they'll accept you."

She takes a deep breath before opening the car door. "Alright, I can do this."

The two get out of the car and walk up the short driveway to the front door. Kendall knocks on it confidently and smiles over at Rachel, trying to calm her down. "Everything's going to be fine."

The door swings open revealing a friendly looking woman smiling at them. "Hi mom!" Kendall says happily before she pulls him into a hug.

"It's so nice to finally get to see you again!" She steps back from hugging him and looks at Rachel. "And you must be Rachel. Kendall has talked about you so much!"

"Mom, you weren't supposed to tell her that," Kendall says slightly annoyed and embarrassed at his mom.

"It's so nice to meet you, Mrs. Schmidt," Rachel says while smiling at her and holding out her hand.

Instead she pulls Rachel in for a hug. "Oh call me Kathy." After hugging Rachel, his mom looks at both of them and smiles. "Well come in already!"

The two walk inside, following Kathy. She leads them to the kitchen where there are two older guys in there making food. "Yo what's up, Kendall? I haven't seen you in a while!" The older looking one walks over to Kendall and pats him on the back.

"I know! This is Rachel. Rachel, this is Kenneth," Kendall says while pointing to the guy next to him. "And that's Kevin," he says, pointing to the other.

"I thought this was a Schmidt Homemade Pizza Social Gathering," Kevin says and glares lightly at Rachel.

"Kevin, that's not nice!" Kathy says and lightly smacks him on the arm.

Kendall walks over to Rachel and puts an arm around her protectively. "Mom said I could bring her with me! And besides, I could easily fix the Schmidt problem," he says smugly and smirks at his brother.

Rachel laughs lightly and smiles up at Kendall. "Thanks," she says quietly to him.

"Mom, I was just joking!" Kevin says loudly, bringing Rachel and Kendall's attention back to him.

Kathy sighs and shakes her head at him. "What am I going to do with you boys? Just finish making the food, alright?"

He nods his head at her. "It's in the oven already."

Rachel hears a small oink come from by her feet and looks down to see a small piglet looking up at her. "Um Kendall?" she asks while pulling on his sleeve.

He looks over at her and smiles. "Yeah?"

"Why is there a pig in here?"

"Oh that's Yuma!" Kendall replies happily before reaching down and picking up the little piglet. "Yuma, say hi to Rachel," he says as he holds her out to Rachel.

The pig lets out an oink as Rachel takes her from Kendall. "Aww you are so cute!"

She sets Yuma down as the oven starts beeping, signaling the pizza is done. "C'mon, let's go sit down," Kendall says and grabs her hand, leading her over to the dinner table.

Soon the rest of the Schmidts sit down at the table, including his father Kent. Kathy spends the dinner telling Rachel embarrassing stories of Kendall that leaves everyone laughing and Kendall blushing embarrassed.

After dinner, everyone goes to do their own thing, and Rachel and Kendall walk to the living room to watch a movie. "I really like your family. They're super nice."

"See, I told you everything was going to be fine," Kendall says with a smile.

"Yep, I should have listened to you the entire time."


	9. I'm A Gleek

**I'm A Gleek:**

"Why did you bring me to set with you today?" Rachel asks Kendall as they both get out of his car at the Paramount Studio lot.

"You'll see," he says smiling at her.

Rachel sighs at him as they start walking onto the lots. "And there's no way you're going to tell me, right?"

"Nope," he says as he walks onto a different lot than the one BTR is filmed on.

The sign on the door reveals to Rachel why Kendall brought her here today. "You're taking me to the Glee set?"

Kendall turns around and smiles at her before walking in, holding the door for her. "Yep. I got a role in an episode and figured I would bring you with me since you're such a big fan of the show."

"Thank you so much Kendall!" Rachel says as she hugs him tightly. "Now let's go meet my favorite TV show cast!"

They walk onto the set and Ryan Murphy soon walks up to Kendall to talk to him about his scene. As they talk, Rachel starts walking around on her own, looking at the set. She ends up bumping into someone, not paying attention to where she was going.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where…" she trails off as she looks at the person standing in front of her, a cute smile on his face above the bowtie his character always wears. "Wow, you're Darren Criss."

"Yeah I am," he says smiling. "And you are?"

"Oh I'm Rachel."

"Well it was nice meeting you," he says, shaking her hand. "So are you guest starring in this episode or are one of the extras?"

"No I'm just here with my boyfriend Kendall, who's in this episode. He knows how much I love Glee and brought me with him today."

"He seems like a nice guy. I think I might have a bit of a plotline with him."

"Hey Darren are you ready for our scene?" A guy asks, walking up to them. "And who is this?"

"This is Rachel. She's visiting the set today with Kendall who's guest starring. Rachel, I'm sure you know that this is Chris."

"I sure do," Rachel says smiling at Chris Colfer. "I can't believe I'm meeting you!"

Chris is about to respond but Ryan Murphy and Kendall walk over to them, interrupting. "Chris, Darren, I was just about to go look for you. Let's go film your scene now with Kendall."

The three start walking to the set but Kendall stays back for a second. "Are you having fun?"

"Yes! This is so awesome!" Rachel says happily and hugs him again.

"Alright I have to get going to film this scene. We'll talk more later," Kendall says before walking to the set.

Rachel walks through the set, looking at all of her favorite places scenes are shot. She talks to Lea, Naya, Heather, and most of the cast. She has one of the best days ever getting to meet almost the entire cast of her favorite show.


	10. Special Gift

**Special Gift:**

Rachel woke up after a night of sound sleep, opening her eyes slowly against the harsh light streaming through the windows. She turned towards Kendall, seeing him already awake and facing her, a smile on his face.

"Morning, beautiful," he says before leaning in and giving her a quick kiss.

"Good morning to you to," Rachel replies happily.

"So you know what today is, right?" Kendall asks with a smile, knowing Rachel knows what day it is.

"Of course, it's our anniversary."

He smiles and glances away, a slightly guilty look on his face. "What did you do, Kendall?"

"Oh, nothing," he says then looks obviously down at the bed. Rachel follows where he looked at to find a small ball of black and white fur. It's not until it moves that Rachel realizes what it is.

She picks up the tiny kitten, looking at his adorable face. "Aww, Kendall, he's so cute!"

"I thought you would like him," he says quietly, watching her joy over the kitten.

"Oh I love him!" She replies to him before turning back to the kitten and talking to it like a baby. "You're so cute. I'm gonna name you Oreo."

"Oreo?" Kendall asks and starts laughing.

Rachel turns to him and pretends to glare at him. "Yes, Oreo."

"I think it's perfect," he says before kissing her again. "Happy anniversary."


	11. I'm Spiderman!

**I'm Spiderman:**

Rachel walked into the living room to find Kendall hanging from a rope upside down. She glances up to see the rope attached the railing on the balcony over the room. But what's most bizarre is the outfit he's wearing.

She slowly walk up to him, extremely confused. "Umm, Kendall? Any particular reason why you're dressed up as Spiderman and hanging from the ceiling?"

He reaches out and grabs onto Rachel, pulling her closer to him. "Well you know I'm Spiderman," he says, the sound muffled from his mask.

She nods and urges him to continue. "Well I got this costume and figured we could do the kissing scene from the movie."

"You're insane," Rachel jokingly says as she place my hands on his face, starting to pull down the mask. "But I have to admit, this is a cute idea."

The mask is pulled down past his lips, and he's smirking, his dimples showing. It's his adorable dimples that make her lean in and close the distance between them. It's the weirdest thing ever, kissing him upside down. But somehow, it's really cute.

Rachel pull away, smiling at him and take the mask off all of the way. "You're such a dork, I hope you know that Kendall."

Kendall smiles, dimples showing again. "Yes, but I'm your dork."

"Very true," She replies and give him a quick peck on the lips. "Now, my Spiderman, how in the world are you going to get down from there?"

His face drops in panic and I start laughing. "I didn't think about that."

"Of course you didn't. Now, let's get you down from there."


	12. Baking Mistake

**Baking Mistake:**

"What the heck happened in here?" Lauren asks in shock as she looks around the kitchen that's covered in flour and other baking stuff. She raises her eyebrows at Rachel and Kendall, who are also covered in the stuff, waiting for a response.

"Well we were trying to make the cookies for our dinner tonight with everyone," Rachel begins explaining. "Then Kendall came up behind me at one point and tossed flour at my face."

"So then she tried to get even and threw flour at me," Kendall adds. He's covered in flour.

"Well that explains the flour, but what about everything else?" Lauren asks while gesturing to the mess in the kitchen.

"That's mostly frosting. We kept trying to get it on each other's face," Rachel says and smiles at Kendall.

Lauren rolls her eyes and sighs. "So basically you two had a food fight while baking cookies."

Kendall shrugs his shoulders and smiles at her. "Pretty much."

Lauren turns to walk out of the kitchen. "Well I'm just glad it's not my kitchen. You two can have fun cleaning this up."

James walks into the kitchen, smiling at Lauren. "Hey guys, what's up? …Um, what exactly happened in here?"

"Rachel and Kendall decided to have a food fight while baking cookies," Lauren says while walking up to him and hugging him.

"Oh well, at least we're going to have delicious cookies, right?"

Rachel and Kendall's faces both drop in panic as they look over at each other. They run over to the oven and open it, the smell of burnt cookies wafting out as Kendall grabs an oven mitt and gets the cookies out.

"Great, we don't even have good cookies to eat now," Lauren says as she shakes her head and walks out of the kitchen with James. "That's the last time we leave those two to bake dessert."


	13. Fox Maslow

**Fox Maslow:**

"Rachel, I have something for you!" Kendall shouted as he walked back into the house.

Rachel looked up from the couch to see Kendall standing in the door way, a goofy smile on his face, and holding one arm behind his back. She sighs at him and shakes her head lightly as she smiles. "What did you get this time?"

Kendall smiles as he starts to walk towards her. "Nothing," he says, but a small bark from his back betrays him. He turns his head around and looks behind him. "I told you to stay quite!"

Rachel gets up from the couch and walks over to Kendall. He reveals what's behind his back, and she smiles when she sees Fox. "Aww, aren't you so cute?" she says as she takes Fox from Kendall.

"I know I am," Kendall jokingly replies with a wink. "Lauren and James were going on a date tonight and needed someone to watch Fox. So I volunteered."

"What?" Rachel asks, having not entirely been listening. She looks up from Fox as she walks over to the couch and sits back down.

"I see how it is, ignoring me for another man," Kendall jokes as he sits next to Rachel.

"Don't listen to the meanie," she says as she covers Fox's ears and jokingly glares at Kendall. "He's just jealous that I love you."

Fox settles down on Rachel's lap and starts falling asleep. "You know," Kendall says after a few minutes of silence. "I don't think James is getting Fox back. He's way too adorable."

"I don't think James would be too happy with us. Fox is pretty much his baby," Rachel says and laughs at Kendall.

"Well, he's not getting Fox back until tomorrow then. I'm not giving this cutie up yet," he says while rubbing Fox's ears. "You know, we should get a puppy."

"We should," Rachel says as she smiles up at Kendall.


	14. A Night To Remember

**A Night To Remember:**

"Can I have this dance?" Kendall asks as he holds out his hand to Rachel as a slow song starts playing.

"Of course," she answers, taking his hand.

He leads her out to the floor around all of the couples dancing. Placing his hands on her hips and holding her close, they start to dance.

"This night has been so fantastic," Rachel says while leaning her head on Kendall's shoulder, hearing his heart beating.

"I know," he responds quietly so only she can hear. "So is this living up to your expectations of a fairytale prom?"

"It doesn't matter where we are," Rachel says with a smile. "As long as I'm with you, life is a fairytale."

"I love you, Rachel. Always remember that," Kendall says as he kisses the top of her head.

"I love you too."


	15. The Proposal

**The Proposal:**

The two were walking down the beach, hand in hand. The sun was on the horizon, lighting the water up in the last few rays.

Kendall stopped walking and pulled Rachel so she was facing him. "Rachel, I need to say something to you."

"Alright, what is it?" she asks with a smile.

"Well I think you're the most amazing person ever. Honestly, I love every little thing about you. We've had our ups and our downs, but in the end, I would never want to hurt you. I love you so much."

"Kendall, what are you…" Rachel trails off as kneels down on the ground, pulling a small box out of his pocket.

"Rachel, would you make me the happiest man ever and marry me?"

"Of course, Kendall."


	16. Girl In White

**Girl In White:**

Everything was absolutely perfect. All of her friends and family were there. The setting was perfect.

The music starts to play and the first people start walking down the aisle: her closest friends and his groomsmen. Her best friend Lauren started walking down as her bridesmaid with her fiancé James, who was the best man. Then it was finally her turn.

Rachel takes a deep breath as the flourish of music signifies her time to start walking. She takes a couple steps and turns onto the aisle. Looking up, her eyes land on Kendall standing at the altar, looking handsome in his tux. He sees her and smiles, unable to look away.

She gets to the end and takes Kendall's hand, unable to look away from her soon to be husband. "I love you," he whispers as the priest starts talking.

"Love you too," she whispers back, smiling at him. Rachel hardly pays attention to what the priest is saying except for when she has to say something, she's too busy staring at Kendall.

They get to the point to say their vows, and Rachel can't help but cry a bit when Kendall tells her how much he loves her. When she says her vows, Kendall tears up a bit.

Finally, the priest announces them as husband and wife, and Kendall lifts up her veil to kiss her. He smiles as he leans in and kisses her sweetly, all of his love coming through the kiss as the crowd cheers in the background.


	17. It's A Big Time Rush

**It's A Big Time Rush:**

The girls were sitting impatiently during AP US History. Lauren kept staring up at the clock, trying to will time to move faster, her foot tapping rapidly. She kept turning to look at Rachel, smiling every time, knowing the class was almost done.

As Mr. Pray droned on about the Progressive Era, the time got closer and closer to 12:52, meaning more than just escape from that class for Lauren and Rachel. No, leaving this class meant getting out of school to see their absolute favorite people ever.

The bell finally rang, and Lauren bolted from her seat over to Rachel, bouncing up and down in excitement. "Rachel, let's go! We get to leave now!" she semi-shouted in excitement.

Rachel huffed at her while getting her books together. "I'm going, alright?" She quickly got her books together, knowing how impatient Lauren can get when she's excited about something.

They quickly made their way to their lockers, Lauren talking the entire time. "I'm just so excited that we're seeing Big Time freaking Rush tonight!" She suddenly gripped Rachel's arm in excitement and smiled like an idiot. "And we get to meet them!"

"I know, Lauren! You've only told me like 100 times," Rachel said as she pulled her arm away and smiled at the other girl.

Lauren paused at her locker and quickly opened it, grabbing her coat before closing it. "I just can't wait to meet James and then he'll fall in love with me and we'll get married and live happily ever after."

Rachel laughed as they make their way around people to get to her locker. "Well if you're gonna marry James, then I'm going to marry Kendall!"

"Oh yeah, definitely!" Lauren says jokingly and they both start laughing.

Rachel sighs as she opens her locker. "I just want to rip their clothes off of them." She smiles when she sees the picture of BTR hanging in her locker. "Mmm, so sexy."

She gets everything she needs and the girls start to head towards the back parking lot. They talk the entire way there about the concert and what they were going to do when they meet the guys. They get in Lauren's shiny silver Porsche, and she starts driving back to her house. She plays her favorite cd on the way back, and the girls sing along to the blasting music of Elevate.

They get to Lauren's house and drop their stuff off in her room. "Ok, let's get ready quickly. I want to leave her in about 10 minutes," Lauren said as she walked into the bathroom to fix her hair.

The two girls get ready quickly, listening to BTR of course. They get ready to leave, Lauren grabbing her purse and car keys. She turns to her dresser to pick up their tickets, but freezes when they're not there. "Where are the tickets? They were just there this morning!" She said in a panic.

"Quick, we have to look for them!" she said as she starts looking through her dresser. Rachel starts looking around too, tossing things to the side, trying to find the tickets that are their way to meet BTR.

"Ugh, my mom must have moved them this morning after I left!" Lauren says in frustration. She runs out of her room towards the kitchen. "I'm gonna call her!"

She pauses when she looks at the counter and squeals in happiness. "Found them, Rachel!" She shouts back to her friend.

"Yes!" She hears Rachel shout back. "Let's go then!"

Lauren grabs her purse from the mess of her room, and the go out to her car. "Woo! Time to go see our future husbands," she says excitedly as she starts the car and backs out of the driveway.

They make their way to the show at Darien Lake, listening to Big Time Rush. They stop to go eat some chicken wings at Duff's along the way.

The girls get out of the car and walk in, waiting a couple minutes to be seated. The waitress finally leads them over to a booth, and as Lauren sits down, she looks over at a nearby table and can't believe her eyes.

Her eyes go wide as she stares at the guys sitting two tables away. "Lauren, what are you staring at?" Rachel asks as she turns around to look. When she sees who Lauren is looking at, she gasps and turns around excitedly to Lauren. "No freaking way. Big Time Rush is here!"

"Shh," Lauren says as she looks over to make sure the guys didn't hear Rachel. But they're still sitting there laughing, undisturbed by Rachel. "Do you want them to think we're insane? Then they definitely won't talk to us!"

"I guess you're right. But we need to talk to them!"

"And we will," Lauren responds, assuring the other girl. "But first, let's order our food. Besides, it looks like they just got here since they don't have food yet."

"I suppose you're right," Rachel says as she looks back down at her menu. "I just want to meet them so badly!"

"And we will," Lauren says as the waitress comes back with their drinks. They order their food, and start talking about the concert later.

Lauren stares over at the guys without realizing it. "Lauren. Lauren! Are you even paying attention to me?" Rachel has to call her name several times before she notices.

Lauren turns back to her friend and smiles. "Sorry, I couldn't help but stare at them. They're just so beautiful."

She glances back over the table and James looks over at her. He flashes her a smile before turning back to Logan who's talking. She blushes and smiles at him before turning back to Rachel.

Lauren grips onto the edge of the table tightly and leans forward towards Rachel who's giving her a weird look. "James Maslow just smiled at me."

Rachel gasps when she hears this. "Seriously?" Lauren nods her head quickly, bouncing in her seat out of excitement.

"We're in love. We're gonna get married and have-" Lauren stops as she looks past Rachel, jaw dropped open in shock.

"What's wrong?" She asks as she turns to see what Lauren is looking at. But she doesn't have to turn much to see it. More like _them_.

"Hey we noticed that you were wearing a BTR shirt, and we thought we'd come over and say hi," James says and smiles at Lauren.

"Hi," Lauren whispers, in shock that she's talking to the four guys she absolutely loves the most in the world.

"So what are your names?" Kendall asks smiling at Rachel.

"I'm Rachel," she replies in disbelief.

"And I'm Lauren."

"Cool do you mind if we join you?" Logan asks smiling at them with his dimples.

"Of course!" Lauren says right away and the guys laugh lightly at her eagerness before sliding into the booth with them.

"So are you going to the concert tonight?" Carlos asks them.

"Yep, we've got ultimate VIP so we'll be in the first row," Lauren responds to him.

"It's always awesome getting to meet rushers," James says and smiles at Lauren, to which she starts blushing.

The guys talk to Rachel and Lauren as they eat their food before it's time for them to leave so they can get ready for the concert.

"You know what, you guys should come with us to the concert," Kendall says and looks at Ranel to see if it's alright.

Ranel shrugs his shoulders. "I don't see why not. If you guys went them to go, sure."

"Alright let's go then!" Logan says and they all start walking out of the restaurant. They go out to the van parked outside and get in, Lauren sitting next to James and Carlos, Rachel next to Logan and Kendall.

Ranel starts driving them the rest of the way to Darien Lake. Lauren and James are talking and laughing the entire ride. Rachel talks to Kendall most of the time and can't stop blushing.

They get to the arena and Lauren and Rachel sadly have to leave the guys for now. Ranel pulls up somewhat away from the entrance so none of the fans would see the guys in the van and swarm them.

"We'll see you girls in a little bit, alright?" James says smiling at them after they get out of the van.

"Alright. Bye guys!" They say as Carlos closes the door while they wave to them before driving away.

Lauren and Rachel turn towards each other, huge smiles on their faces. "Did that really just happen?" Rachel asks in disbelief.

"It did!" Lauren yells and screams a bit while jumping up and down. "C'mon, let's go inside the arena now!"

The girls take off running across the parking lot and get to the line of people waiting to get their seats from VIP nation. They finally get to the front and get their seats, being in the first row and right in the center.

Entering the venue, they wait a bit for the meet and greet, talking about how cute the guys are in person. They get a spot early in the line to meet the guys, and don't have to wait long before they walk into the area.

The guys smile when they walk in. "Hey you're back!" Kendall says excitedly.

"Yep, we are," Lauren says as she hugs them all.

"What seats did you get?" Logan asks them.

"First row, right in the center!" Rachel responds happily.

"Awesome! That means we'll get to see you guys during the show," James says and smiles at Lauren.

"Guys, you have to take the picture now," Ranel says, interrupting their conversation.

Lauren stands in between James and Carlos, and Rachel between Kendall and Logan. The photographer takes the picture and the girls hug the guys again.

"Have fun before the show, girls!" Carlos says as they walk out, waving bye to the guys.

The girls walk out and head over to the merchandise area. They wait in line for only a couple minutes behind a few people. They buy a whole bunch of shirts and other things. As the two go to walk around for a bit while waiting for sound check, they see DBelts!

He walks over to them. "You're Lauren and Rachel, right?"

"Yeah. Why?" Rachel asks confused.

"The guys want you to come back stage after sound check."

"Really? Why?" Lauren asks him.

He shrugs his shoulders at them. "I don't know. I think they want to hang out with you some more. So after sound check, just go up to Ranel and he'll take you backstage."

"Alright, thanks Dbelts," Lauren says smiling at him. "Hey can we get a picture with you?"

"Sure," he says, and the three take a quick picture together before he leaves to go walk around a bit.

By then they can go to the seats for the sound check so the girls walk in, heading to their seats. They wait for a few minutes before the guys come on stage.

"What's up Buffalo?" Carlos asks as he runs out.

Everyone starts cheering as they guys come out and sit on the stools waiting for them. "Alright, we're going to sing a few acoustic songs for you," James says smiling.

"And maybe we'll answer a few questions after," Logan adds.

Kendall sits down with his guitar and smiles. "Alright this is Stuck."

People cheer a bit as they start singing the song. The guys also sing acoustic versions of If I Ruled The World and Music Sounds Better With U.

After answering a few questions, they go back stage and everyone starts heading back out to wait for the show. Lauren and Rachel go up to Ranel, and he leads them backstage where the guys are waiting for them.

"Hello, again," Logan says and smiles at the two.

"C'mon, we have some time to chill before the show," James says before they start walking, heading towards their dressing room.

They chill for a while, Lauren talking with Logan and James, Rachel talking to Carlos and Kendall mainly. Lauren keeps whispering to the two and glancing over at Rachel, making her think Lauren is planning something.

Unfortunately it gets to be the time when the guys have to get ready for the show. Lauren and Rachel get ready to head out, but not before getting to see the guys shirtless briefly as they change shirts. Lauren can't help but stare at James' washboard abs and Rachel eyes Kendall' toned chest.

"Good luck guys," Lauren says before they walk out.

The guys smile at them. "Thanks. Make sure you girls go have fun," Carlos says to them.

The two girls leave, and one of the security leads them the way back to their seats. They sit down and wait shortly for the opening act, Cody Simpson, to come out on stage. They dance around during his songs, and he smiles at them several times.

He leaves after singing a couple songs and the crew comes out to uncover the set for BTR. The screen shows the countdown for when the guys will come out on stage. The girls tweet like crazy, watching as a couple of their tweets show up on the screen.

Finally, the countdown gets down to zero, and the lights fade out. The screen shows pictures of each of the guys briefly, and then the guys appear on the stage. They start singing Big Time Rush to the thunderous screams of the fans.

Lauren and Rachel dance and sing along to the songs. The guys all wave and smiles at them at different points during the songs.

They get to the point where everyone, including the band sits down at the edge of the stage. "Alright, this next song is a special song for everyone out there," Kendall says before they start singing Cover Girl.

Right before the first chorus, they stop playing. "Hold on, we're going to make this song even more special," Kendall says before hopping off the stage with the rest of the guys. They continue singing the song, James hugging Lauren before walking over towards more fans and hugging them. Kendall stops at Rachel and holds her hand briefly while singing the chorus and smiles at her.

They sing through the song, and the guys head back on stage except for Kendall. "We're going to need someone special to come up on stage for this next song," he says as he walks back to the stage. Everyone is screaming like crazy, hoping Kendall will pick them. He stops in front of Rachel and grabs her hand. "Happy birthday, Rachel," he says smiling before leading her to the stage.

"Let's hear it for Rachel!" Kendall says as they walk out on stage. The crowd screams and the guys and Rachel sit down on the stools on stage.

"Alright this is Worldwide," Logan says smiling.

Dbelts starts playing the guitar and James starts singing. They sing through the song, and when they get to the bridge, Carlos walks over and puts his arm around Rachel as he sings his part. When he finishes, he glances over to his left.

Before Rachel can look over, Kendall's arm is around her as he sings his part. Before walking back to his stool, he kisses her on the cheek quickly, leaving her shocked and everyone in the crowd screaming in jealousy.

After the song is finished, the guys walk off stage and Rachel comes back to her seat. "Did that really just happen?"

"Yes!" Lauren shouts back happily.

"So that's what you were planning with the guys earlier."

Lauren just smirks at her as Ranel walks over to them. "After the show, the guys want you to come backstage again."

"Alright, thanks Ranel," Lauren says.

The guys come back onstage and sing several more songs. Lauren and Rachel have a blast watching them perform, especially during Love Me Love Me, Show Me, and Elevate. Finally, the guys finish singing their encore of City Is Ours, and the show is over.

As people start leaving the arena, Ranel leads Lauren and Rachel backstage again. The guys are standing there, in all their sexy sweatiness, waiting for them. When they see Rachel, they start singing happy birthday to her.

After finishing the song, Rachel hugs all of the guys. Kendall pulls her off to the side. "Look, I know this is crazy and we just met, but I can't get you out of my mind." He leans in quickly and kisses her. After Rachel gets over the shock, she smiles against his lips.

Kendall pulls away and smiles at her. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course!" Rachel responds right away and hugs him.

As they exchange their numbers, James talks to Lauren, asking her to be his girlfriend, and hell yeah she says yes to him.

Unfortunately, the guys have to get going to go to the next city for their tour. But they promise to talk to them often and that they'll see them again sometime soon.

So Lauren and Rachel start to walk out of the arena, hardly believing the crazy adventure they had today. And now they're dating their favorite guys from BTR!

They walk out to the parking lot, and suddenly Lauren stops walking, a panicked look on her face. "How are we supposed to get home? My car is still at Duffs!"

Rachel's face drops at this realization. "Oh crap."


End file.
